


Employment

by culpaeros (electriicl0ve)



Series: Tokyo's Number One Host [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: host club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/culpaeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: "What is your job exactly?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employment

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less written in response to a client's question so it's best to view it as such.

Delic’s smile is easy as he gazes at the curious young female. Unable to resist the host moved closer, finger’s brushing against the fabric of a yellow dress that hugged all the right places upon her slim frame.

“Job?”

Delic’s hand moves up, tracing the fabric of the princess’ long gloves before reaching forward to lift a glass from off of the table.

“First, you are thinking of it all wrong.”

Holding the glass before him, Delic waited until the clearly underage female had cupped it within dainty hands before pulling the limb back again.

“Alcohol-free.” Smile softening, Delic reached for his own glass to take a sip as he leaned thoughtfully back against the booth.

“Or, to be more concise, when it comes to myself that image is a bit misconstrued.”

Continuing on with his explanation, magenta eyes gazed gently into the soft gold of the female’s - unwavering and firm as though he never wished to look away again.

“For while other’s may call this a ‘job’, for myself it is my life.”

Smile widening, the blond tilted his head.

“Or perhaps I should say you are my life, beautiful.”

Chuckling while he settled the drink back onto the table, Delic held his hand in front of the young miss, fingers positioned as if he was about to snap and waited until she had turned to fixate her own eyes upon them.

“I am merely an entertainer.”

Sliding his sleeve down a little, a small microphone could be seen strapped to his wrist where it would remain until it was his turn to perform for the night. After that it would be pinned onto his suit, out of the way for the blond’s exaggerated movements. 

“A therapist.”

Sleeve falling back down, Delic placed his hand upon the table and dragged his fingers across it as if he was scribbling notes until finally stopping once more at the base of his wine glass. 

“A friend.“

Delic’s smile remained strong as he met the blond females gaze once more.

"And in the end, a companion for lonely hearts.”

Just like how people with like minded beliefs or value’s often sought one another out, Delic and his clients unknowingly sought that with which they both lacked out in each other.

Desperately lonely heart’s trying to fill a void with laughter and sex until forced to part ways come morning.

Then both meeting as though nothing had happened the following night, their illusions of a satisfied life still intact for another day.

“So baby,”

Delic’s arm lifted, wrapping around the young blond’s shoulders and pulling her close so that he can whisper in her ear.

“You paid an hour with me, which side of myself would you like to see first?”


End file.
